Buddy to Enemy
by DarkSS
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles are buddy for years but little did Sonic know that Knuckles is spying on them. Sonic being tricked by Eggman that he had control Knuckles but that not what happen. I not sure what to continue for my summary but please RR!


**Chapter 1: Knuckles the enemy**

It is a peaceful afternoon where Sonic is at home taking his nap when suddenly Tails came running into his house and shouted.

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!" Tails called.

"What is it Tails?" Still looking sleepy, the blue hedgehog answer.

"Bad news!" Tails said.

"Bad news?" Sonic looked at Tails in confuse.

"Ya! I saw Shadow and Knuckles destorying the city when I was flying back to my workshop in my new plane!" Tails explain.

"What! Are you sure about this Taills?" Sonic asked in shocked.

"No double about it Sonic!" Tails confident said.

"How can this be? Knuckles would never do anything like this and beside why is shadow with him?" Sonic said.

"There no time to waste thinking about all this questions Sonic! We have to stop them before the whole city is destoryed." Tails shouted.

"Ok then! Let go!" Sonic said.

Sonic and Tails ran out of the house and take Tails's new plane. They both are ready and Tails take off. They headed straight to the city and when they reached, they find a place to land his plane. Sonic jump out follow by Tails.

"Sonic look over there! It shadow and knuckles." Sonic looked at where Tails is pointing.

"You right! Knuckles really is destorying the city!" Sonic said.

"What are we going to Sonic?" Tails asked.

"We have to stop them!" Sonic replied.

"But how?" Tails asked.

"Let do whatever we can to stop them!" Sonic answered.

"Ok! You can count on me Sonic!" Tails finish his words and Sonic started to say: "Wait Tails!"

"What wrong Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Look over there!" Tails looked at where Sonic is pointing and was shocked!

"Oh my! Isn't that Eggman and Amy!?" Tails was totally shocked.

"Hmm...It look like Eggman captured Amy! We need a plan now to save Amy safely and don't let her get any hurt from Shadow and Kuckles." Sonic said.

**At Eggman's side...**

"Hohohoho! Now with the help of Shadow and Knuckles destorying the city to distract Sonic out, I need to think of what I should do to you." Eggman said.

"Let me go Eggman!" Amy shouted.

"Be quiet!" Eggman shouted back and back to his thinking.

Hmm...? I got a plan! Now to wait for Sonic to come and rescue you and....hohoho!" Eggman laughed.

Back to Sonic and Tails...

"I got a plan! Listen here Tails." Sonic whisper into Tails ear. " Got it?" Sonic asked.

"Got it Sonic." Tails replied.

"Let do it now!" Sonic said and he started. Sonic run out quietly and attack Eggman from behind and he turn back to be surprised to see Sonic.

"That hurt! So it was you who attack my head." Eggman get furious.

**Tails's side...**

"Now is my chance!" Tails fly out quietly and to where Amy was.

**Sonic and Eggman's side...**

"Well get me if you can!" Sonic said.

"I'll get you Sonic! Stop it Shadow, Knuckles! Go after Sonic!" Eggman ordered and that was when he realised Amy was missing. He look around and saw Tails. He order again: Go after Tails too!

"Yes doctor." Shadow and Knuckles answered.

"Sonic! Eggman, Shadow and Knuckles are closing in, what are we going to do?" Tails asked Sonic anxiously.

"Those three! I will distract them Tails!" Sonic said.

"But Sonic?" Tails replied.

"No but. Take amy to a save place and don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now, just go!" Sonic shouted and went straight to Eggman.

"No Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Get him Shadow, Knuckles!" Eggman ordered.

"Understood doctor, leave it to us." Shadow and Knuckles then charge toward Sonic.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow shouted follow by Knuckles charging into Sonic with his fists.

Sonic douge their attack as fast as he can. Shadow and Knuckles keep on attacking Sonic and make him have no opportunity to fight back and finally get hit. He fall to the ground. Sonic has been hitten so badly that he does not have the energy to stand up but struggling. Eggman saw that it was the right time to finish off Sonic once and for all, he ordered: "Shadow! Knuckles! Finish off Sonic!"

"Yes doctor!" Both answer.

"No!!!" Sonic shouted. Shadow and Knuckles ignored the shout and finish Sonic.

"I finally defeat Sonic! Great job Shadow, Knuckles! Let go back to my base." Eggman said.

**_End of Chapter 1._**

* * *

What will had happen to Sonic? I guess you know! Maybe? Will Tails and Amy be safe? Read next chapter to find out! Please Reviews!


End file.
